Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. An electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy in the form of light.
An OLED display includes a matrix of pixels. In each pixel, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) and at least one storage capacitor for driving the OLED are formed. The TFTs include a switching TFT and a driving TFT.